Suiciding
If you are not familiar with the Looting Bag, please check out the main wiki article. All of the basic information about the item is located there. Here, we are going to talk about the use Ultimate Ironmen have for the item. The most common place to get a looting bag is from Thugs in the Edgeville Dungeon. You can farm one in relative safety, just keep an eye open for white dots that appear on your minimap. It is the wilderness and you can be killed, but if you pay attention, it is highly unlikely. So what can be put in the Looting Bag? Anything that you can trade to another player. You are not able to put anything that is untradeable in it, such as Slayer Helm, Defender, Barrows Gloves, etc. You can put, for example, a Black Mask in the bag. However, once you imbue the mask at the Nightmare Zone, it would then become untradeable and would no longer go into the bag. Barrows Items can go into the bag but they need to be fully repaired or broken. Now that you know how to get one and what you can put in it, lets look at how to get the items out. If you have a bank, there is a button to deposit all items. Since we do not have one, we must first kill ourselves, by suiciding, to break the bag and let the contents drop to the ground. Once the bag is broken, you will need to farm another one from Thugs mentioned previously. None of your items will be lost this way unless you fail to pick them up, or die in an instance. Before we go any further, there are a few items that deserve individual mention. The following items are destroyed forever and cannot be retrieved * Bolt pouch (including all contents) * Flamtaer bag The bag is lost but when you obtain another bag, it will contain the last items you had stored in it. * Lunar staff * Looting bag (contents inside are dropped to the ground) The following items are kept, but not in the state they were lost * Herb sack (sack is kept, but all contents are destroyed) * Barrows Equipment Broken items are dropped to the ground. Fully repaired items are broken but remain in your inventory. The following items are kept, along with their contents * Seed box * Rune pouch (Pouch and Runes are both kept but the contents are emptied into your inventory) * Coal Bag * Gem Bag * Master Scroll Book So, what is the best way to suicide? There are a few different locations that are commonly used but it is a personal preference. There may be other ways to suicide but these are the common methods used. The Looting Bag is a big part of being an ult. It allows you to store 28 items in one inventory space. Some days you will have to do this multiple times, then you may go weeks without needing to do this once. If you have any more questions, please feel free to join us in "Ultimate CC". -Acute AffectCategory:Ultimate Ironman